Asha Madrani
Name: Asha Madrani Age: Over 1000 Status: Alive Race: Werecat (Lioness strain) Family: Kahn (Brother), Vira and Eamon (Charge), Late son (Name not yet revealed) Affiliations: Princess Vira, Syllve, Eamon Wurld, Sun Tribe (former) Occupation: Guardian of the Cub Princess, Grand Chancellor of Eamon Wurld, Grand Warrior of The Sun (former), Royal Guardian of Sun Tribe (former) Aliases: Lady Asha, Grand Chancellor Madrani Birthday: November 16 Asha is the older sister of Kahn, guardian of Princess Vira and Eamon, and Grand Chancellor of Eamon Wurld. She was once the most powerful warrior of The Sun Tribe, and is still more than a match for the person who currently has that honor, her younger brother. After the title of Grand Warrior of the Sun was passed down to Kahn, Asha was charged with the very protection of the Royal Family. She was their guardian for hundreds of years, until the War against The Pack. After the death of her king, and unwilling to serve the tyrannical Tyrannius, she stayed behind in Haven, keeping the cub princess hidden from her cruel brother with fear of him corrupting her. She and the princess took refuge with Eamon, who welcomed them with open arms. Due to Eamon still being very young, he's left virtually all of the running of his country to Asha. She is known to be the surrogate mother of both of her charges. Appearance Asha is known as one of The Two Beauties of The Sun, along with Zaya. However, unlike Zaya, Asha's beauty comes from her natural, and alluring motherly grace. From first glance, it is obvious, Asha is an extremely ''beautiful woman. In human form, she towers over most men, at a high 6'9. She has shaded sandy colored skin, and despite her ''very large curves, packs powerful muscles. She has gorgeous yellow eyes, usually surrounded with eyeliner and eyeshadow. She wears no other makeup. Her head is mostly bald, save for a very, very long braided ponytail, which reaches the back of her knees. She has the tattoo of her people on her right thigh. She has two large golden hoops through her ears as well as numerous smaller earrings, and a elegant golden necklace. She has numerous golden bangles she wears along her wrists, and was usually in a simple, woman's tribal dress. Ever since she was appointed Grand Chancellor of Eamon Wurld, Asha has set aside her tribal clothing in favor of beautiful and elegant dresses, and robes made for royalty. Asha's catform is that of a Lioness, and it only expands her already immense beauty. It is in this form that Asha is unmatched in combat. Standing at almost 8 feet tall, few would dare challenge her. Personality Despite being a warrior, and a legendary one at that, Asha actually dislikes conflict. She is an incredibly gentle, warm, and caring woman, with a heart full of love that she cautiously maintains in check. She has a natural mother's instict, and despite her calm and collected composure, she more often than not frequently worries about those she cares about. Having helped raise the royal Sun Tribe family since they were newborn cubs, motherly warmth and passion is second nature to Asha, and she herself was indeed a mother at one point. However, was being the keyword, as tragically, Asha's son was killed centuries ago by a rogue group of her kin that raided the peaceful little village in which they lived. This left the beautiful lioness in a ''severe ''depression that lasted decades, and also gave birth to the vigilant protector she is famous for being. Deep down inside, Asha longs for love, and she subliminally searches for the individual whom she can find herself sharing her life and her bed with, someone to fill that hole that was left in her long ago. She has been seen on very rare occasions, playfully flirting. However, when the sounds of war fill the air, and the time for battle comes, Asha is hardened veteran with experience that is unrivaled in the world. She kills quickly, cleanly, but most importantly to her, honorably. Asha has a natural killer instinct, however, she only channels this in one very particular situation. If ''anyone ''harms those under her care, she will hunt them down, she will torment them, play with them, cat and mouse. She will viciously slay them, and use them to send a message; None shall touch her charge, under penalty of a very slow and painful death. She is very proud of her record of an undefeated warrioress, and has a very strong sense of honor and duty. She will faithfully serve to her last breath, so long as her morality allows it. Asha will not hesitate to leave someone or a cause she deems against her own moral code. Abilities & Powers Grand Warrior of The Sun Asha held the title of Grand Warrior of The Sun for over 400 years, a title given only to the most powerful warrior of all The Sun Tribe (excluding the King). By default, she is ''extremely ''powerful, and is one of the most powerful characters in the entire story. Despite the fact that she handed this title down to her younger brother, Asha was, and is still, considered by many to be superior to her sibling. This is something Kahn begrudingly acknowledges. Asha has an undefeated streak that spans over 800 years, and has a very substantial bragging right of having defeated Raith Duskfall once before. In a friendly rematch, the two legendary warriors fought for a day straight, ending in a draw. During the Siege of Haven, when then Grand General Anders lamented having a grave disadvantage in numbers, Archerios told her "Will you be quiet? You have us, and that beast woman who in all honesty counts for at least a thousand soldiers." The fact that the most powerful werewolf in the land acknowledged her power, and more importantly, was soundly defeated by her ''twice ''(although it's argued that both times Archerios was consumed with primal rage due to the Werecat scent), just shows her volumes of might. She has mastered and perfected countless forms of combat, can wield any weapon with graceful prowess, though pure fear is struck into the hearts of her foes when she brandishes her fabled cross spear. Asha is also a master of passive combat, casting attackers aside harmlessly with simple steps and shoves, and can instantly subdue anyone with a secret nerve pinch technique. Werecat Asha has all the abilities and powers of her race, albeit tremendously moreso. She has accelerated regeneration than normal, and greatly increased raw physical power and agility. She has extraordinary eyesight, which, when combined with her agility, makes her incredibly difficult to land a successful attack against. Like all of her kin, Asha has deadly claws that are strong enough to rip through solid steel. Further adding to her own body being a weapon, Asha's fangs are razor sharp. Relationships Sun Tribe Kahn There hasn't been much interaction seen between Asha and her brother during the story so far. However, it is known that Kahn has a begruding respect towards his older sister because of the fact that he has yet to best her in combat. Kahn is the definition of a loyal soldier, and does not let his emotions conflict with his duty, no matter what. This puts him in contrast to his sister, who has a very strict moral code. Asha loves her brother, but she fears that one day the seperarte paths they have chosen will lead them to clash, and end in tragedy. Royal Family King Ren personally selected Asha to become the guardian of his family, and he frequently called her the empire's greatest warrior. She was shown to be in silent sorrow when learning of his passing. Queen Xelia knew Asha since they were both younger, and although she is Asha's elder by a few centuries, the Queen thinks of Asha as nothing less than her equal. They are both on very good terms, and Xelia even gets offended when Asha calls her by her title. After the king's passing, Asha's greatest hope that her people do not fall victim to a cruel Tyrannius is Queen Xelia, but deep down she knows that her beloved Queen has fallen to great and terrible wrath at the loss of her son at the hands of The Pack, a situation that could have only been worsened with the death of her husband and mate. Although they were once the closest of friends, Xelia felt betrayed with Asha "stealing" her daughter from her, and has labled her a traitor to the Sun Tribe. Having helped raise all of the princes and princesses since they were cubs, Asha has profound love and care for them all. She has watched them all grow into their own, and in return, they all love her dearly, and think so highly of her they see her as a second mother. Tyrannius, ironically, but not surprisingly, loved Asha the most out of all his siblings. She personally trained him in the ways of war, and as the years went by the young prince found himself becoming increasingly attracted to his older guardian. Asha however, after a very intense and heated arguement, made it clear that the feelings were not mutual. This was a very hard blow to the prince, who at the time was almost 100 years old, greatly desired a mate. He became incredibly bitter towards the royal guardian, and would remain so for a very long time. After centuries of love becoming hatred, Tyrannius made a very mature and wise decision to mend his relationship with her. She accepted gladly, and for centuies to come would be his personal bodyguard on numerous campaigns. However... After Tyrannius began to take a great interest in the great powers of the older sun gods, and then became close with High Priest Jericho, Asha sensed the dark and terrible change in her dear prince. She watched as the powerful prince became increasingly power hungry and ruthless, and after realizing his plan with Jericho to release the Blood God Leviathus, and the dark plans for his rise to power, Asha immediately severed her ties with her beloved people, and fled with the cub princess. After learning of King Ren's passing, Asha was shown displaying a very deep concern for the future of her people. Amir held Asha in high regard, and respected her greatly. When he came of age for battle, however, he chose to train under her brother Kahn instead, not a surprise to anyone, as the fearsome tiger warrior was the younger tiger's idol. She was greatly distraught over his death, and was shown on the brink of tears. Much like Kahn was an idol to Amir, princess Kitasi adored and idolized Asha. Asha taught the young princess much, and served as her mentor for almost her entire life. Kitasi wanted nothing more than to be just like the mighty warrioress when she was older. It broke Asha's heart to leave her life with her people behind mostly because she knew she would not know when she would see her beloved princess again, and she prays for the safety of her. Asha has openly expressed her desire for Kitasi to come and join her in Eamon Wurld. Asha is horrified of the possibility that Tyrannius may be corrupting the young princess. Upon hearing of Mynna's encounter with the princess in the Sarai, the mature lioness was sent into a fit of blind rage, and even after Syllve told her Mynna spared the princess, Asha was still enraged to the point that it took Eamon, using the very move she taught to him, to bring her down. This shows that even after severing her ties with her kin, Asha is still ''extremely ''protective over the royal family. The Cub Princess, who's name has finally been revealed as Vira, is perhaps the most important person in Asha's life right now. For the sake of the future of her people, she severed all ties with them, and remained behind in Haven with the sole purpose of protecting the young princess from the malicious plans of her oldest brother. She has taken the role of her surrogate mother to the princess. Trivia Asha has the distinction of being the only person to ever defeat Raith Duskfall in combat. It is heavily implied that Asha is The Red Lioness. Category:People Category:Leader Category:Werecat Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Royalty